


Granted

by what_is_a_social_life



Series: Maya [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Episode: s02e23 Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project, Episode: s02e30 Girl Meets Legacy, Episode: s03e17 Girl Meets Hollyworld, Episode: s03e18 Girl Meets A Christmas Maya, Gen, Spoilers for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_a_social_life/pseuds/what_is_a_social_life
Summary: "She can practically hear Kermit’s voice in her head saying, You’ve been taking me for granted, Katy Grace, and it makes her shiver."





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with Girl Meets World (Or Boy Meets World, for that matter).
> 
> Inspired by a prompts list compiled by rowbrinabeans on Tumblr: 85. You've been taking me for granted.

As she walks home after a triple shift on barely any sleep, she just hopes Martha was able to get Maya to sleep at a somewhat reasonable time, if Maya’s even at home. She’s been spending more and more time at the Matthews’ house ever since Kermit left, not that Katy blames the little girl at all. He didn’t leave any money behind when he left, and her parents are giving her an allowance every month and Kermit’s mother has practically become Maya’s nanny, but sometimes it’s just not enough, and God, she needs to look into applying Maya out of district so she can go to school with Riley and… the boy she keeps talking about. Franklin, maybe?

She can practically hear Kermit’s voice in her head saying, _You’ve been taking me for granted, Katy Grace,_ and it makes her shiver. At least when he’d been around, they weren’t constantly living hand-to-mouth. They practically were, but not quite as bad, because every now and then, he’d strike the gambling landmine and come home with thousands of dollars. Other times, he’d come home in debt, like he did the night he finally walked out, which was fine by her. Maya was still too young to realize that not everybody’s father gambled for a living and drank too much.

Just… This is never what she’d wanted. Back in Possum Trot, with Bobbie Jo, she’d never imagined a life like this one. Bobbie Jo had already appeared as minor characters in several TV shows that came on at the diner, speaking in a ridiculous French accent and being credited as “Anastasia Boulangerie,” according to IMDb.

But she can’t change anything now. She’s the one who’d gone to college in New York for all of three days, then struggled for two years before winding up pregnant and married. She’s the one who hadn’t tried harder to get Kermit ready for being a father, who’d tied him to her when he shouldn’t have been, if the divorce papers sitting on her bed are any indication.

But she’ll make it work. She has to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as little-miss-antisocial. Come say hi!


End file.
